Contestshipping Ipod Shuffle
by Fprmr1
Summary: What do you get when you mix ten songs from my iPod, a very bored author, contestshipping, and the iPod shuffle challenge? You get ten drabbles that may or may not live up to your expectations! All of them include contestshipping, and I might do the challenge for other shippings if that is what the reviewers want...what are you still reading this for? Go read the drabbles!


Me: Hey guys! You know, I've always wanted to do and iPod Shuffle fic, so here we are. Lately I've been really bored…and I have nothing else to do, so I'm going to be typing up a bunch of random stuff. This iPod shuffle mix will be for contestshipping! On with the fic!

**Warning:** Expect cheesiness, cliché things, and so much fluff that you choke. You have been warned.

Oh, and I don't own Pokémon or any of the songs mentioned.

_**Song Number 1: Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. May's POV.**_

I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out, he really _is_ everything I want, and need, but…the sparks they're just not there.

He says the right things at exactly the right time but…sometimes I just wish he'd say more…

I don't know, but there's always one thing holding me back from asking him to be my boyfriend.

Brenden and I just don't have the chemistry…and I don't know why.

And then the answer just comes strolling in, literally.

Drew comes into the Pokémon Center and there are the sparks I've yearned for.

**He's** everything I want.

_**Song Number 2: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Drew's POV.**_

I look at the girl lying next to me, and I can't help but think how perfect this moment is. We don't need anyone but ourselves, we could forget the world and we'd be just fine.

May snuggles next to me, and I can't help but smile.

Three words pop into my mind, I love you.

I want to tell her these three words, but in my opinion they're used way too often and they're not enough. May's special to me, I shouldn't use some cliché words to express what I feel for her.

And I realize all this lying here in the meadow under the stars with her.

I take a strand of her hair and twirl it around my finger, this moment is perfect.

Wasting time with her is perfect.

She is perfect.

_**Song Number 3: Time of your Life by Green Day. May's POV.**_

You know, this whole thing is unpredictable in my opinion.

Falling in love with your rival, okay actually it wasn't that unpredictable. But in the end it was right.

I definitely had the time of my life with Drew.

Looking over the different pictures I had of the different times we were together I couldn't help but smile. Every rose that he threw, every blush I had, all contributed to me falling in love with him.

Those years of awkward feelings and emotions were definitely worth it, because in the end, I had him.

_**Song Number 4: Gives You Hell by All American Rejects. Drew's POV.**_

She infuriated me.

Always arguing with me, and getting mad over every little thing that I said.

I would seriously bet that just seeing my face gives her hell.

Good.

I hope it gives her hell for all the hell she puts me through!

Truth be told, I think she is pretty cute when she gets mad at me.

Her face gets all flushed and she has the most adorable pout.

I don't think she knows what she does to me, but to hell with it.

Just seeing her like that is worth it, so I hope seeing me gives her hell.

I'm a fool, but who cares, she'll never tell that I make her mad just cause I like seeing her like that.

_**Song Number 5: Animal by Neon Trees. May's POV.**_

Well, here we go again.

Another day, another argument with Drew.

I almost smile at the rush of adrenaline that I feel whenever I fight with him.

Just seeing him smirk makes me want to say goodbye to my heart, he really does kill me.

I know it's selfish of me, but I can't help but want more of our arguments. I barely see him as it is on the road, so every time we meet is a blessing.

Even though I completely doubt it, I think he kind of likes me, I know I can't fight my feelings for him, but I really don't know about him.

If he does like me I don't know what he's waiting for, I've already said good bye to my heart.

And now I want more.

_**Song Number 6: Love like Woe by The Ready Set. Drew's POV.**_

May certainly has a special way of showing she cares.

Sometimes we fight, but then we always make up. I kind of feel like it don't make sense, but hey that's just how we roll.

She might not think so, but I'm always there for her, even in some of her weird mood swings when she gets all pissed at me for no reason.

I do all I can not to get her mad at me, but sometimes I feel like I'm just getting in her way. She's certainly like a windstorm when she doesn't get her way.

She's really amazing, like a star. So it's no wonder that guys are all over her, but I swear I go insane if it isn't my name her lips are speaking.

She's my addiction, and I can't get a break.

She brings me in, but then yells at me and kicks me back out. I can barely keep up.

I'm on a mission, to get her. It's like I can't say no to her. I know I don't make sense, but she's got a love like woe. It's worth it.

_**Song Number 7: Riding Solo by Jason Derulo. May's POV.**_

Was I really that blind when I went out with Brenden?

Oh well he can't stop me now, I'm a star and I'm shining.

I finally feel right when I get up on the stage, he always said I'd never make it as a Coordinator; he always had that hold on me.

He was one of my best friends, so I am sorry it didn't work out, but I'm solo now, and it feels so good.

I can finally love myself as I am something he never let me do. Better days are going to get better.

I'm solo, and I'm on cloud nine.

Plus there's always other Goldeen in the lake.

Like Drew.

_**Song Number 8: Fireflies by Owl City. Drew's POV.**_

May giggled as an Illumise floated to her and started flying around us.

I smiled as I stared over at her and her childish ways.

I couldn't sleep so I got out of my room in the Pokémon Center to get some fresh air, and apparently May felt the same way since I found May out here with all the nocturnal Pokémon.

At times like these I'd like to believe the earth turns slowly, that way these moments could last just a bit longer.

"Goodbye Illumise." May whispered as the Pokémon started to fly away, her eyes got a little misty and I couldn't help but laugh.

Yeah, I wish the world turned slowly, because a moment like this needed to last longer.

Just me and her. I'd rather stay awake if this is the result I'd get.

_**Song Number 9: Hey There Delilah by The Plain White T's. May's POV.**_

I turned my iPod on and put it on shuffle.

At times like these I couldn't help but miss him.

As the song started I started to smile but cry at the same time.

It was a recording of Drew singing one of my favorite songs.

_If you get lonely give this song another listen, close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side._

I was in Sinnoh, and he was still in Johto, I'm missing him like crazy.

I stared out the window of my hotel room and looked into the night sky; the stars reminded me of his twinkling eyes.

The world was never the same ever since I started to date Drew, and it's all his fault.

It's what he does to me.

_**Song Number 10: Love Drunk by Boys like Girls. Drew's POV.**_

The first time I saw her I knew I was a goner.

I was drunk with her image, she was literally I could think about that first day.

And the happiest day of my life was when she agreed to go out with me, but as soon as it started, it was over.

I remember I told her that I'd love her forever, I guess forever is over.

Guess I have to say hello to goodbye.

I guess everything we had didn't mean anything to her, all the kisses at night, all the times I'd say I loved her.

I use to be love drunk, but now…

I'm just getting the hangover.

Thought I'd love those blue eyes forever, but now it's over.

_That's a wrap!_

Me: I hope you enjoyed the little collection of drabbles, let me remind you the rules so at least I have an excuse for these drabbles to be sucky, my iPod had to be on shuffle so I'd have no idea what song would be next, so I couldn't plan out anything. I also only had as much time as the song was playing to write the drabble so if it sucks I blame it on the lack of time to write anything good. I might do some more iPod shuffles for other shippings if you guys want me to, you'd have to suggest the shipping though. So yeah, that's all I have to say…

One more thing…READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
